


Georgina conoce a Clark

by KalK



Category: Gossip Girl, Smallville
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Manipulation, Rape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Luego del funeral de su padre y con su relación con Lana echándose a perder, Clark corre por el mundo hasta detenerse en un bar de New York, por cosas de la vida conoce a Georgina





	1. Chapter 1

 

Durante la temporada 5 de Smallville y la temporada 3 de Gossip Girl

En la afueras del pueblito Smallville

Granja Kent, en el granero. Vemos a Clark sentado en el sofá sentado, leyendo un libro. Cuando se escucha un auto que se detiene fuera del granero. Se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la ventana para ver quien es. Pero mientras camina, quien viene en el auto a entrado a al granero. Kent se queda mirando el auto y se da cuenta que es del año. Mientras piensa en eso, una joven mujer de cabello castaño y largo, sube la escalera. Al llegar al segundo nivel del granero se queda mirando a Clark y sonríe, mientras se acerca a el empieza hablar

Hola Clark - le dice muy alegre

Un sorprendido Clark - pregunta - Georgina. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la ciudad?

Te estaba buscando, tengo algo que te pertenece. - Se empieza abrir el abrigo de piel, el se le queda mirando. Mientras Georgina se da vuelta para quitarse el abrigo, el se queda extraño  

¿Qué? No recuerdo haberte dado nada. - le responde pensativo

Ella se gira con una sonrisa y mostrando su vientre, que a crecido en los últimos meses y al igual que sus senos - bueno, me diste esto.

¡¿Qué?! - Clark, no cree lo que ve

La castaña con la sonrisa más grande, le dice - felicitaciones, papi. Es igual a ti - termina de decir y le muestra las ecografias, ambos se quedan mirando

Minutos después...

En el granero, ambos se encuentran sentados en el sofá. Clark aun sin creer lo que le acaba de decir la castaña oscura, que esta a su lado. El conoció a Georgina, hace unos meses en un bar, ambos estaban ebrios. En realidad el estaba ebrio, ella tomo su oportunidad y se aprovecho de el.

Fue el día en que Jonathan Kent murió y su relación con Lana se echo a perder, Sparks se sentó a su lado, ella le pasaba la mano por el pelo. - ¿Podrías parar con eso?

Lo siento, sera que mis instintos de madre están apareciendo - le dice, mientras suspira

Clark tenía sus manos en su cara, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

Meses antes

Ciudad de New York

Universidad de New York, dormitorios

Clark no se había molestado en aprender el apellido de la joven, bueno eso se decía. Pero sabe que su super memoria se lo recordara, ella es inteligente y tiene la piel pálida, cabello castaño oscuro, como ojos marrones.

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches, en que ella lo dejo pasar la noche allí.

Durante las noches, la ve dormir boca abajo en la cama con su cabello cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y cubriendo su rostro, piensa en Lana. Si todo fuera tan fácil, como con ella.

Días después

Georgina y Clark están en la cama, este mira el cielo de la habitación, mientras que ella lo observa y le dice algo que viene pensando hace varios días desde que lo conoció - Grandullón, pareces un niño pequeño y triste - a la vez la joven castaña oscura con sus dedos recorren suavemente su cabello oscuro.

Kent sonríe y le besa el cuello, haciendo que grite - te parezco que estoy triste, cariño? - le pregunta.

Él nunca le a contado sobre sus padres y mucho menos de Lana, pero parece que ella lo lee como un libro. Viendo como es en realidad en en estos días.

Luego de otra round de mucho sexo, la joven pareja volvió a quedarse dormida. Una hora después Georgina volvió a despertar, se le quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa depredadora. Aun estaba fascinada con el cuerpo de Clark, además que es fácil de manipular, fácil de usar y fácil de llevar a la cama.

Recuerda como lo conoció, ella había ido a beber algo cerca de la universidad y claro conocer a alguien que la haga vibrar. Cuando entro al Bar, lo vio en la barra hermoso y ebrio. Le encanto al instante de verlo y se olvido de beber, por lo cual tenía que hacer su jugada

Se acercó seductoramente - Hola, hermoso - tomo asiento a su lado

El babeando, se le quedo viendo - Hey, disculpa creo que debo irme - Clark se levanta y pierde el equilibrio, Georgina lo alcanza a tomar del brazo y lo sienta en la silla

Creo que no, mira en el estado en que estás. No puedes irte solo, por unos días estaré sola. Mi compañera de habitación no estará, te puedes quedar y necesito que alguien me cuide - le dice, mientras le guiña el ojo, se aferra de su brazo y le acaricia sus músculos

Clark estaba mareado por el licor y por todo lo que hablaba la joven - ni siquiera te conozco

Mi nombre es Georgina Sparks y prometo que te cuidare... - ella jugaba con su cabello

Clark se le quedo mirando - mi nombre es Clark Kent

Bueno, Clark Kent. Es tiempo que nos vayamos a la cama - el se le quedo viendo los ojos muy abierto, estará ebrio pero escucha muy bien. Ella tomó su teléfono y pidió un taxi, luego miro al mesero que era un conocido suyo y aventura de una noche - Jim, la cuenta de mi amigo Clark y ayúdame a llevarlo al taxi

El se le quedo viendo, sabiendo su reputación - enseguida - respondió, prefirió no discutirle nada. Estaba por irle a pedir la cuenta, cuando se volvió a escuchar la voz de ella

Me tendrás que acompañar - ella observa a Clark - voy a necesitar ayuda, para llevarlo al dormitorio y desvestir - decía con una sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente

Universidad de New York. Dormitorio de Georgina

Los rayos del sol aparecían por la ventana, a través de las cortinas entre abiertas. Clark gimió suavemente, sus párpados se agitaron, y poco a poco fue consciente de una rigidez placentera era su pene erecto se movía hacia arriba, saliendo de la gruesa piel sudada y sudorosa de cabello negro azulado que le cubría la ingle y el abdomen profundamente surcado. Poco a poco notó un fuerte olor que parecía ser una mezcla de sudor masculino y semen seco, cubierto con un olor a sábanas sin lavar. Abriendo los ojos, miró confundido alrededor de la habitación desconocida, tomando la maraña de sábanas sucias donde estaba acostado y se levanto de la cama, vio un espejo de cuerpo entero en la parte de atrás de la puerta y miró, desconcertado, a la estrella porno masculina desnuda que le miraba fijamente y le devolvía la mirada.

¿No puede ser, soy yo? ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Dónde están mi ropa? - se preguntaba. Al abrir una puerta que se encontraba al final de la habitación, se encontró con un baño muy limpió.

Al mismo tiempo, se abría la puerta del dormitorio. Revelando a la joven de cabello castaña oscuro de anoche, le sonrió y le dijo - Hola Clark, ¿dormiste bien? - Mientras la miraba con la boca abierta, ella en verdad que es hermosa. Se dio cuenta que traía dos bolsas, las tomo y se las dejo sobre el escritorio - gracias, como dormías fue a comprar unas cosas para el desayuno. - ella se le quedo mirando y se sonrojo - pareces que podrías usar una ducha, si quieres te enjabono la espalda ... y quizás tomes cuidado con ese bate de béisbol que sobresale de tu entrepierna.

Clark aun aturdido, no le presto atención y entró en la ducha, encendió el agua caliente, recogió la pastilla de jabón de color cobre y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos, se entregó al placer mientras sus manos enjabonadas trabajaban la barra en la densa alfombra negra que adornaba su vientre, como también su pecho musculoso y sensibles pezones.

Él sin darse cuenta, que la joven se había desnudado y había entrado con el. Tomo el shampoo y comenzó ligeramente, a frotarle en su cabello. Mientras su cuero cabelludo comenzaba a hormiguear, para después tomar la barra de jabón que el estaba ocupando y frotar sobre su espalda y culo, hacia abajo por las peludas columnas de sus piernas, se relajó mientras ella ponía una espuma espesa en su entrepierna, extendiendo delicadamente la espuma refrescante sobre sus bolas. - Mierda, se siente bien - rugía Clark.

Una hora después...

Los dos nuevos amantes se despertaron de nuevo, tumbados sobre la cama. Con sus cuerpos desnudos recién bañados, ella lo acariciaba por todos lados. Ella observaba sus brazos musculosos, hombros anchos y su pecho firmemente desarrollado, para luego susurrar. - Eres un espécimen magnífico, ¿no? - Clark se sonrojo

Gracias - respondió en un susurró, mientras volvía a dormir

Continuara...


	2. Decisiones

La historia se centra durante la temporada 5 de Smallville y la temporada 3 de Gossip Girl

Esta amaneciendo en las fueras de Smallville

Granja Kent

Casa, en el interior de la habitación del hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent. Vemos a Georgina Sparks y Clark Kent que yacían desnudos en la cama de este, solo cubiertos por un par de cobijas. Clark bostezó y se movió en la cama, los rayos del sol cayeron sobre sus ojos. Mientras lentamente, trato de cubrirlos con sus brazos pero se dio cuenta que sus movimientos eran restringidos. Él estaba de espaldas, la mano izquierda colgando de la cama, la mano derecha sosteniendo algo cerca de él. Miró hacia abajo y encontró un lío de cabello castaño oscuro pegado a su pecho.

Los ojos de Kent se ensanchaban, al mirar su habitación, era un desorden. Su ropa, como la de ella en el suelo. Y al lado del closet la maleta de Georgina, volvió a mirar a la mujer, que estaba a su lado en la cama. Clark la trata de mover, sin despertar a la joven dormida sobre el. Pero segundos después, cosa que no lo logra. Ya que ella despierta, poco a poco. Y se le queda mirando, con una sonrisa

Buen días, semental - le dice Georgina, la futura madre de su hijo y a la vez acaricia su amplio pecho y sus dedos se arrastran hacia abajo para delinear sus abdominales.

El le sonríe por el comentario y las caricias que le ofrece - buen día - el se estaba destapando, tirando hacia atrás las cobijas

¿Porque, no te vuelves acostar en la cama?. Así nos podamos acurrucar un poco más. - ella le guiña un ojo - esta muy helado esta mañana?.

le toca el hombro - voy encender la estufa, se debió haber apagado. Estamos por finalizar primavera, pero aquí las mañanas como las noches son muy heladas.

Tu cuerpo es más cálido - le responde y se ríe Georgina - por cierto, eres una muy buena almohada.

Gracias. Es bueno saberlo, creó - respondió Clark. Mientras se levanto de la cama, camino hacia la ventana y se quedo mirando pensativo.

Ella lo mira con la boca abierta, muy colorada y caliente. Al ver a su chico actual, desnudo por la parte de atrás. Sonríe y piensa en algo, toma su teléfono que esta en el velador, al lado de ella y apunto hacia Clark. - Cosa caliente, date vuelta por favor

Clark se da vuelta y ella le saca un par de fotos - que haces? - pregunta el

Es que eres hermoso, desnudo - la castaña le responde

El futuro padre, no entiende lo que Georgina le dice - Como que desnudo - ella le guiña el ojo y le hace una seña hacia abajo - Clark se pone rojo y se cubre con la almohada que había ocupado hace poco para dormir

No te habías dado cuenta, que durante la noche te quite el pantalón - la joven, hecha para atrás las cobijas y se levanta de la cama. Acariciando su vientre, que a crecido en estos meses. Clark la mira detenidamente, pero algo más le sucede

Georgina trata de acercarse, el da un paso hacia atrás - que pasa?. Sera lo ocurrido, hace unas semanas atrás, cuando desapareciste

Si - responde Clark, mientras una lagrima cae por su mejilla

Sin que Clark se pudiera mover, ella lo abraza - cuéntame, Boy-Toy - la castaña pasa sus manos por la cabeza del joven de acero

...Fui violado - responde en un susurro Kent, llorando. Georgina, no creía lo que escuchaba. Como alguien, como el iba terminar violado - Como recordaras, hasta unas semanas atrás era novio de Lana

Ella sonrío, al escuchar esto - espera, terminaron por mi - pregunto, guardando su sonrisa

Lo siento, no. - respondió, negando con la cabeza - decía, que era novio de Lana y la engañaba contigo. Una noche estábamos en el Talón, nos despedimos. Estaba por irme, cuando una mujer rubia de cabello corto se me acercó y me Hipnotizó, me pidió privacidad y la traje a la granja, también para que llamara a Lana

Georgina había empezado a sentir frío y le puso una mano en la boca - Grandullón, créeme que te podre atención. Eres el padre de mi hijo, pero antes te tomare la palabra. Enciende la estufa, por favor - Clark asintió y partió desnudo a encender la estufa

La joven antes de volver a la cama, vio la camisa de franela de color rojo del joven Kryptoniano y se la puso. Se la abotono, ella tomo una revista apareciera con sus manos que se encontraba en el velador. Se acomodo en la cama y se cubrio con las cobijas

Minutos después

Clark regreso a la habitación con una bandeja, traía el desayuno para Sparks y para el. Ella le sonrío y volvió a ver la revista, Clark se fijo que se había puesto su camisa. Encontraba que se veía muy bien, especialmente porque dejaba ver sus senos que habían crecido por el embarazo.

Así que has vuelto, compañero de habitación - la castaña mira la revista, mientras el joven de acero se quedaba con los ojos abiertos al escuchar eso. Kent se sentó en su lado de la cama y se tomaron su desayuno, luego de eso Clark dejo la bandeja en el suelo, va empezar hablar cuando Georgina lo interrumpe

Levantó una ceja y luego se ganó junto a él. - creo que puedo ayudarte, hacer esto más relajado.

¿Cómo se supone que sería eso? - pregunto el joven de cabello oscuro

Ella sonrió - pon tu cabeza, cerca de mi regazo. - Clark apoyó la cabeza cerca del regazo, de la futura madre de su hijo y la miró a los ojos. Georgina sonrió y luego inclinó su rostro, empujando su lengua dentro de su boca, conectando su lengua con la suya. Ella se podría acostumbrar a esto, en realidad por eso volvió a la vida de Clark. Aparte de su futuro hijo, Clark se ve una persona simple, pero es hermoso, con grandes poderes y con un gran corazón sabe que no la dejara sola con su hijo. Aunque anoche cuando llego, estuvo con un poco de shock eso lo tiene superado. Se alegraba que fuera el, el padre de su hijo y no uno de sus otros amantes. Serge o Dan

Ambos se estuvieron besando por un par de minutos y ella hablo - empieza, creo que estás más tranquilo

si - respondió - bueno te decía... conocí a esta mujer de nombre Simone, que me hipnotizo e hizo que la trajera a la granja y luego que llamara a Lana para que nos encontrara besándonos en el granero. - Georgina, escuchaba atenta la historia. - Luego que Lana se fue, nos fuimos a mi habitación y nos bebimos una botella de champán...

* * *

 

Minutos después

Clark le seguí contando el final de esa historia, la castaña estaba enojada - esa perra miserable, te violo e hipnotizo. Que bueno que murió - decía enojada, simulando estar muy enojada. Debido a que eso hizo con el, su primera noche juntos. Después ambos han tenido relaciones sexuales, al estar conscientes ambos.

Varios meses atrás

Noche. New York

Universidad de New York

Dormitorios, la puerta se abrió de una habitación oscura

Se escucha la voz del camarero, amigo de Georgina - enciende la luz, no veo

Tranquilo, yo te ayudo - le responde - ambos traían a Clark Kent muy ebrio, de un brazo cada uno. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y apoyaron a Kent tras de ella. La castaña fue a la cama que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, hecho para atrás el edredón, la cobija y las sabanas. Volvió donde Clark y su amigo Jim, le quitaron la casaca roja a Kent y la tiraron al suelo, como su camiseta azul y le quito el cinturón. Lo arrastraron a la cama, le quitaron las botas de trabajo, para luego arrastrar sus pantalones que se encontraban desabrochados y a la vez arrastraban sus boxers celestes. Revelando el pene grande de Clark, dejando la ropa en el suelo y Georgina sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire - creo que me voy a divertir - le entrego unos billetes a Jim y este se fue sin mirar atrás

Luego que se fue este joven, ella se desnudo sin demorar un minuto. Luego se lanzo sobre Clark, haciendo todo lo que quería con el desde que lo conoció hace cerca de una hora. Se alegraba que Blair no se encontrara allí, estaba con Serena otra vez en algún problema.

De regreso en la granja 

Georgina seguía en la cama con Clark, lo abrazaba de manera muy tierna. Clark susurra - no murió

Que? - pregunto la castaña

Llevo oculto esto, mucho tiempo. Ella controlo nuestras mentes y se fue, prometiendo regresar. - Clark lloraba y ella lo seguía abrazando

Le susurro al oído - vete de aquí, vamos a New York o otra parte del mundo. Tu razón de quedarte aquí eran tus padres, el murió y tu madre ejerce como senadora. Vente conmigo, seamos feliz con nuestro hijo

Y la granja, las tierras, mi perro - le respondió 

Ella lo miró de manera tierna y le sonrió - una vez me hablaste de Ben Hubbard, el puede cuidar de todo y cultivar la tierra, que dices? - le pregunta. Clark se le queda mirando

Continuara...


End file.
